Deux cafés sans sucre
by Sherlockita
Summary: Une blonde et une brune. Des tas de super héros. Un chauffeur de taxi. Des rires et des baffes. Des échecs et de belles surprises. De l'amour et de l'aventure. Et deux cafés sans sucre. S'il vous plait.
1. Prologue, Excuse moi

_**Heyllo !**_

 _ **Après avoir re-re-re-re-re-...-revu Avengers et Iron Man, puis être allée voir quelques scènes coupées sur le net, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfiction. J'espère que ce début vous plaira. Cette histoire sera un mélange de one-shots avec néanmoins la présence d'un fil conducteur. Mais pour le moment, je laisse l'histoire se mettre en place, aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez ce style de format un peu particulier...**_

 _ **Pour ceux d'entre vous qui suivent mon autre histoire "Pretty Woman", pas de panique, l'histoire continue et des prochains chapitres devraient bientôt arriver ! ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 **Disclaimer** **: Seules les OC m'appartiennent, les autres héros appartiennent au fantastique univers Marvel.**

 _Ma "douce" amie,_

 _Si un jour tu lis cette lettre, c'est que la situation aura (encore plus) dégénérée, et que je ne serai plus de ce monde. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu partager encore avec toi. Mais je en pense pas que j'en aurais l'occasion. La vie est injuste. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je tiens énormément à toi. Tu es devenu un pilier dans ma vie, et ces derniers mois ont été les plus beaux de mon existence._

 _Je ne t'oublierai jamais,_

 _\- Ta colocataire préférée -_

 _PS_ _: Es-tu enfin satisfaite ? Toi qui verse toujours dans le mélodramatique, je te donne ce que tu veux. Comment as-tu réussi à me faire écrire ça ? Je te garantis que je suis en train de me retenir de gerber. D'ailleurs Bruce est en train de s'approcher de moi avec un air inquiet. Je paris que mon teint blême a du lui mettre l'alerter._

 _C'est malin._

 _\- Ta néanmoins toujours colocataire préférée -_

XOXO


	2. Arrivée au milieu des buildings

_**Dans ce chapitre se cache une référence à un film Marvel sorti récemment… Celui ou celle qui saura me le trouver aura droit à une surprise lors de la prochaine publication.**_

 _ **Good Luck !**_

 **Disclaimer** **: Seules les OC m'appartiennent, les autres héros appartiennent au fantastique univers Marvel.**

 _Point de vue de Shadi_

**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me,**

 **I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed,**

 **She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb,**

 **In the shape of an "L" on her forehead.**

 **Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming,**

 **Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running,**

 **Didn't make sense not to live for fun,**

 **Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb.**

 **So much to do, so much to see,**

 **So what's wrong with taking the back streets ?**

 **You'll never know if you don't go,**

 **You'll never shine if you don't glow.**

Les buildings new-yorkais défilent sous mes yeux au rythme des paroles du chanteur de Smash Mouth. Jamais je n'avais eu la chance, que dis-je… l'honneur de mettre les pieds dans cette splendide ville polluée où se mêlaient à la fois les plus grandes stars de notre époque et les meilleurs pick-pockets de tous les temps. J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre du taxi, réprimant un énième soupir quand mon chauffeur, un certain Bandhu entama pour la troisième fois le refrain du célèbre titre.

 **Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play !**

 **Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid !**

 **And all that glitters is gold,**

 **Only shooting stars break the mold.**

Je regardais l'homme d'une soixante d'année se trémousser sur son siège et chanter dans un anglais plus qu'approximatif, le tout rythmé par un accent indien à couper au couteau. Je n'aimais pas les taxis. Et encore moins les chauffeurs de taxi.

 **It's a cool place and they say it gets colder.**

 **You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older.**

 **But the meteor men beg to differ,**

 **Judging by the hole in the satellite picture.**

Je finis moi-même par me glisser entre les deux fauteuils pour couper l'auto-radio quand mon téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois. J'ignorai royalement mon noble chauffeur qui m'honora du titre de " _chutia_ ".

\- Allô ?

\- Salut _Miss_ , tu es bien arrivée ? Comment vont les gratte-ciels ?

Je souris en reconnaissant la voix de mon meilleur ami.

\- Toujours aussi hideux, rassure toi ! Je suis dans le taxi, j'ai rendez-vous avec ma logeuse dans un café à deux pas de la cinquième Avenue.

Visiblement très patriote, Bandhu remonta le volume de la radio. Contre-attaque très efficace au vu de l'agression verbale que j'avais commise envers les pauvres bâtiments. J'entendais à peine la voix de Kaveh et après quelques mots d'encouragements et de recommandations, je finis par raccrocher tout en jetant un regard noir au rétroviseur. Bandhu sourit. 1-0.

Je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

Le taxi s'éloigna au moment où je me tournai vers le "Rendez-vous at NY Coffee" le sourire aux lèvres. Après de magnifiques vocalises sur " _I will always love you_ ", j'avais remporté la guerre haut-la-main, et les oreilles de mon chauffeur avaient rendu grâce en même temps que ma voix. Et c'est en traînant mon énorme valise derrière moi que je pénétrai le café à la recherche de Miss Caldwell.

L'intérieur était classe et spacieux, et les meubles clairs rendaient la pièce encore plus lumineuse. En jetant un coup d'oeil à la carte affichée au mur, je vis que l'établissement proposait principalement des mets français. Si seulement j'avais eu la chance d'avoir à régler mon affaire dans ce pays plutôt qu'ici… Une serveuse me sortit de ma réflexion en me demandant en quoi elle pouvait m'aider. Je lui présentai le papier de ma poche et lui demandai si elle connaissait la personne mentionnée. Le jeune femme m'offrit un sourire resplendissant.

\- Vous êtes Shadi n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Lily Caldwell, c'est moi qui ai mis l'annonce pour l'appartement. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Je serrai distraitement la main qu'elle me tendit, surprise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'était imaginée cette Caldwell sous les traits d'une vieille dame. Or, se trouvait en face de moi une jeune femme d'environ mon âge, et en guise de cheveux gris, je me trouvais en présence de longs cheveux blonds retenus par une couette haute. Mais ce qui attira principalement mon attention fût ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Peu de personnes dans mon pays d'origine avaient les yeux de cette couleur, et même si je n'en avais vu que rarement dans ma vie, j'étais convaincue que ceux de la jeune femme devaient souvent attirer l'attention.

\- Shadi ? Vous allez bien ?

Je souris à mon interlocutrice, inquiète du fait que je lui tienne encore la main.

\- Oui, excuse moi. Le décalage horaire ne me réussit pas vraiment.

Lily m'offrit de nouveau un sourire et me proposa d'aller prendre un café le temps qu'elle finisse son service. Elle me ferait ensuite visiter l'appartement et je pourrais y installer mes affaires. J'acceptai sa proposition et partie me poser à une table en fond de salle.

\- Voilà, je crois que nous avons fait le tour, s'exclama Lily avec un grand sourire.

Bon sang… Cette fille passait sa vie à sourire ma parole ! Depuis que nous étions sorties du bar, elle n'avait eu de cesse que de me commenter toutes les choses que nous avions vu, chaque rue, chaque trottoir, chaque pigeon… Elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire, et je ne doute pas qu'elle aurait fait le bonheur de n'importe quelle personne désirant s'intéresser à la ville. Malheureusement pour elle, je n'avais cure de son blabla, et heureusement pour moi, l'appartement en question se situait à seulement une dizaine de minutes à pied. Situé au cinquième étage d'un immeuble des plus banals, sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur une grande pièce à vivre faisant office de cuisine et de salon. A chaque extrémité de la pièce, deux portes donnaient respectivement sur deux chambres avec deux minuscules salle de bain. Pour résumer, l'appartement était parfait pour une collocation.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous installer, je vais préparer le repas.

Je ne pris même pas la tête de tourner la tête vers la blonde, imaginant sans problème son sourire.

\- Merci, répondis-je poliment.

Alors que je m'avançais vers ma nouvelle chambre, Lily m'interpella.

\- Ce soir, je sors avec des amis. J'imagine que vous êtes fatiguée, mais si cela vous dit de vous joindre à nous, c'est avec plaisir.

\- C'est gentil Lily, mais comme tu l'as dit, je suis fatiguée, et je n'aspire qu'à trois choses : ranger mes affaires, prendre une douche et aller dormir ! Mais merci quand même.

Lily avait presque instantanément déserté les lieux une fois le repas avalé. Je devais reconnaître que si j'avais eu quelques appréhensions concernant la cuisine américaine, le repas de la jeune femme s'était révélé succulent et je pris soin de noter la recette de son flan de courgette. Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, Kennedy sur les talons - Kennedy étant la bestiole qu'elle nommait "chihuahua à poil long" et que je baptisais mentalement "serpillère potentielle" - un détail accrocha mon regard. La porte de sa chambre était restée entrouverte. Lentement, je m'y dirigeai et poussai avec précaution le bois. Je frôlai l'infarctus au moment où mes doigts appuyèrent sur l'interrupteur et qu'une voix strident se mit à hurler.

\- DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS !

A côté du lit se trouvait une immense cage dans laquelle le perroquet continuait de s'égosiller. Je m'approchai de l'animal et tapotai sur les barreaux.

\- Du calme Bandhu Junior… Je suis juste de passage !

Le volatile finit par se taire, et j'entrepris mon exploration. A peine m'étais-je retournée que je tombais de nouveau nez-à-cage avec un autre animal. Enfin, trois autres animaux. En effet, trois petits museaux pointues et moustachus me fixaient derrière de fins barreaux. _Des rats…_ constatais-je d'un air dégouté. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, puisqu'à côtés des trois porteurs de peste, je découvris une long vivarium dans lequel je trouvais une petite tortue.

Que Dieu me protége, je venais d'embarquer sur l'Arche de Noé...

Une fois que j'eus vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus aucune présence animale dans la pièce, je m'intéressai plus en détail au contenu de la pièce. Un lit, un bureau, une petite penderie, et dans un angle de la pièce, un étui à violon négligemment posé sur le sol. Me dirigeant vers le bureau, je découvris quelques partitions, des feuilles de textes de théâtre et des magasines en tout genre, mais ce qui attira mon attention fût trois épais classeurs empilés dans un angle. Je les ouvris et les feuilletai rapidement. Quelles ne fût pas ma surprises en découvrant des dizaines et des dizaines d'articles soigneusement conservés. Tous portaient surs des personnalités que je ne connaissais que trop bien…

 _Les Avengers._

Mon regard s'arrêta alors sur le portrait d'une figure masculine occupant la totalité de la page, et je compris que cette collocation allait être une des plus belles opportunités que j'aurais dans la Grosse Pomme.

\- Je suis impatiente de te rencontrer Tony Stark.


	3. L'Accident

_**Voici la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**_

 _ **Merci au premier follower "Quelqu'un de Curieux" et à la première revieweuse Skaelds ! :)**_

 **Disclaimer** **: Seules les OC m'appartiennent, les autres héros appartiennent au fantastique univers Marvel.**

 _Point de vue de Lily_

\- Mais oui, tu es très bien comme ça !

Je jetai un regard suspicieux à Shadi.

\- Tu as dit exactement la même chose des trois dernières tenues !

\- Parce que tu étais très bien dans les trois dernières tenues, soupira-t-elle en soufflant sur son café. Et puis la situation devient embarrassante ! Je ne suis pas ton mec !

Je rougis violemment devant l'allusion avant de disparaître encore une fois dans ma chambre.

\- Pousse-toi de là Kennedy !

Je soulevai le chien nonchalamment vautré sur une des nombreuses tenues étalées sur mon lit. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de réflexion, j'optai finalement pour un pantalon de costume gris foncé, un chemisier blanc et la veste assortie. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la sale de bain et sortis mon nécessaire de maquillage. Tout en appliquant les différentes poudres, je repensai aux dernières semaines.

Les premiers jours, la collocation s'était avérée assez compliquée. Shadi s'était révélée être une jeune femme taciturne, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était fait un point d'honneur à refuser toutes sorties que je lui proposais. Les rares fois où j'entendais le son de sa voix, c'était à travers la porte de sa chambre où elle parlait au téléphone. Quelques fois en anglais, mais d'autres fois dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Parfois nous prenions un repas ensemble, mais ceux-ci ne s'éternisait presque jamais et très vite la jeune femme retournait à ses occupations. Le premier vrai contact que nous avions eut s'était passé un soir de semaine. Allongée dans le canapé, Kennedy sur mes genoux, je regardais une rediffusion d'une célèbre sitcom quand la jeune femme était sortie de sa chambre. La mine défaite, de larges cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Après un coup d'oeil en direction de mon chien, elle s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Pendant un long moment elle resta silencieuse à observer l'écran.

\- Qui s'est cette Rachel ?

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à moi et je lui répondis de façon presque mécanique.

\- C'est la colocataire de Monica et l'ex petite amie de Ross.

\- Qui est Ross ?

\- Le frère de Monica. C'est un paléontologue.

Shadi se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- C'est complètement idiot.

Je me tournai vers elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je ne vois pas comment une simple serveuse pourrait arriver à payer ne serait-ce que la moitié du loyer d'un tel appartement. Et puis pourquoi elle et Ross se sont séparés ?

Je souris et lui expliquai l'histoire dans les grandes lignes.

\- Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de _Friends_ avant ?

\- Non, nous n'avons pas ce genre de diffusion en Afghanistan.

Sa réponse me surprit. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne m'avait rien confié de ses origines, ni du pourquoi de son séjour à New York. En tout cas, ce fût la fin de notre échange. Mais nous passâmes néanmoins le reste de la soirée devant la télé à partager un énorme pot de glace.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passa ce soir là, mais il eut comme un déclic dans notre relation. Par la suite, nous ne rations jamais une occasion de manger ensemble, et les jours suivants, j'appris qu'elle détestait la ville que j'aimais tant et qu'elle était seulement ici pour un rendez-vous d'affaire. Journaliste, elle devait interviewer une célébrité, dont elle refusa de me donner le nom. A force de la harceler, elle finit par me donner un indice et quand j'appris qu'il s'agissait d'un entretien avec un des dirigeant de Stark Industry, je trépignai sur place. Après quelques négociations - impliquant notamment une production plus intensive de flans de courgette - elle finit par accepter que je l'accompagne en tant qu'"associée provisoire". Elle me fit signer quelques papiers à propos de closes de confidentialité, de partenariat, etc… Et le jour J était enfin arrivé. Plus d'un mois après cette fameuse soirée télévisée, j'allais enfin pouvoir pénétrer l'un des bâtiments de New York qui me fascinait le plus : la Tour Stark.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à mon reflet dans le miroir, laqué une mèche s'étant échappée de mon chignon et rectifié une dernière fois mon trait d'eye-liner, je sortis de la salle de bain. Je souris en passant devant la cage de Steve qui me regardait en tournant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je suis comment ?

\- MAGNIFIQUE ! MAGNIFIQUE ! s'égosilla l'oiseau derrière les barreaux.

\- Alors Blanche-Neige ? On y va où on attend le déluge ? s'égosilla Shadi derrière la porte de la chambre.

La Tour Stark paraissait impressionnante de loin. Mais ce n'était en rien en comparaison de la sensation que l'on éprouvait une fois à ses pieds. Brillante et imposante, elle était parfaitement à l'image de son propriétaire.

\- Dépèche-toi, nous allons être en retard, s'énerva Shadi en me tirant par le bras. Tiens moi ça !

Je pris de justesse l'une des deux immenses pochettes cartonnées qu'elle me tendait et nous pénétrâmes dans la tour. J'eus le souffle coupé. Jamais je n'avais vu bâtiment plus lumineux. Le sol, les baies vitrées, les miroirs… Tant de choses reflétaient la lumière que la tête me tourna. Shadi avait si bien étudié les lieux qu'elle se dirigea sans problème vers les ascenseurs après le test de sécurité passé et les badges de visiteurs récupérés. Dans l'ascenseur, je ne pus m'empêcher de nous comparer. La seule chose que nous avions en commun étaient nos tenues au style stricte et soigné, mais mis à part ça, nous étions l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Alors que je la dépassais d'une bonne tête - et j'étais dans la moyenne américaine - Shadi avait une musculature bien plus développée que la mienne. Elle avait également les formes que je n'avais pas, et j'avais souvent vu le regard des hommes glisser sur elle dans la rue. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs ondulés en lourdes boucles le long de ses épaules, et j'aurais pu continuer à la détailler dans le miroir si ses yeux presque noirs n'étaient pas venus se planter dans les miens.

\- Quand tu auras fini de me mater, tu me feras signe. il est vraiment temps qu'on te trouve un homme !

Une fois de plus je rougis et sans un mot, je reportai mon regard sur la moquette soyeuse du sol.

Quand nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur ce fût la vie au trente-quatrième étage qui attira le plus mon attention. De partout, des employés s'activaient. Des hôtesses d'accueil semblaient débordées derrière les comptoirs et des vigiles veillaient à tous les angles de la pièce. Des techniciens passaient, traînant derrière eux de lourdes machines alors que des stagiaires courraient dans tous les sens, cafés et photocopies en main. C'est alors que j'admirais tout ce beau monde que ce que nous nommerions plus tard "l'Accident" - avec un grand A je vous prie - se produisit.

\- Lily ?

Je me retournai vers Shadi en souriant.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée.

Et je me reçus en pleine poitrine un liquide rouge et poisseux. Sous la surprise, je lâchai la pochette qu'elle m'avait donnée, et de grandes feuilles au format A1 s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Des photos de maisons détruites, d'hommes armés et d'autres scènes de violence s'étalèrent à la vue de tous.

\- ANTHONY STARK ! CRIMINEL !

Je levai les yeux de stupeur vers Shadi qui continuait de hurler. Cette dernière, couverte du même liquide que moi brandissait une feuille où l'on pouvait voir des corps d'enfants disloqués par les balles. Les regards des gens se posaient sur nous et sans que je comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait, je me retrouvai plaquée au sol, mon front cognant durement contre le carrelage.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

\- Pour la dixième fois, je te le dis. C'est toi qui as insisté pour m'accompagner !

\- Tu m'as menti ! m'énervai-je en donnant un violent coup de poing contre les barreaux.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et toujours personnes n'étaient venues nous voir. Je me retrouvais donc enfermée dans une cellule avec la femme qui partageait mon appartement et en qui j'avais vu - naïvement et à tort - une potentielle amie. Quand les gardes s'étaient saisis de nous, j'avais cru que nous serions amenées au commissariat de police le plus proche, voire directement en prison au vu de la structure à laquelle "nous" nous étions attaquées. Mais au lieu de cela, nous avions été jetées dans une cellule située à je ne sais quel étage de la Tour. D'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas sure que ce soit réellement légal d'avoir une prison sur sa propriété privée. Epuisée, je me laissai glisser contre les barreaux. Qu'allaient dire mes parents en apprenant que leur fille était en prison ? Allaient-ils payer une caution pour me faire sortir ? Probablement, à condition que je me plie à leur volonté. Et ils verraient là encore une occasion de me montrer à quel point j'étais stupide et irresponsable. Je pouvais dire adieu à mes études : si ce n'est que mes parents ne voudraient jamais que je retourne à mon école, l'institut me renverrait forcément. Et finalement, je terminerai probablement dans un orchestre philharmonique comme ils l'avaient toujours désiré. Je collerai alors parfaitement avec l'image de la fille parfaite qu'ils avaient toujours voulu avoir… Alors que je continuais de me lamenter sur mon sort, une porte claqua. Je me redressai vivement et me figea en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. L'homme nous détailla un moment, et éclata de rire devant nos accoutrements. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit, mais je ne laissais même pas le temps à l'homme de parler.

\- Monsieur Stark, tout ceci est une terrible méprise ! Je vous assure que je n'ai jamais voulu être mêlée à une telle affaire. Je m'appelle Lily Caldwell et je suis étudiante à Julliard, je ne suis pas une terroriste ! Je n'ai même jamais reçu une contravention ! Je paye mes impôts le jour même ! Je vous en prie, laissez moi sortir !

Le milliardaire ne cessa de me fixer pendant ma réplique et mon coeur battait tellement fort qu'un moment j'eus peur qu'il ne traverse ma poitrine.

\- Et toi ?

Le regard de l'homme s'était fixé à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où Shadi s'était assise à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre son buste. Un long silence lui répondit. Puis finalement, la voix de la jeune femme résonna dans la pièce.

\- Je m'appelle Shadi Yinsen. Je viens d'un petit village nommé Gulmira en Afghanistan. Et je suis ici pour remettre en ordre les affaire de mon père, homme que vous avez lâchement laissé se faire assassiner il y a bientôt dix ans de ça.


End file.
